Loki's Clones
by HathorGirl
Summary: What is Loki had cloned a LOT more people? Jaffa, Goa'uld, Tok'ra, Humans... Co-written with Katia. Somewhat weird and cracky at places. Very light Sam/Martouf/Lantash near the end.


**Title**: Loki's Clones

**Authors**: Katia and Hathor_girl

**Disclaimer**: MGM owns everything Stargate. We only borrow the characters for a little while, to have fun with them. No money was made from this fic. Please don't sue us!

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary/Plot bunny**: Loki, he secretly cloned anyone and everyone who every visited the SGC, from season 1 to the time he was stopped (or was he?) in season 7. What happens when SG-1 finds his lab and Daniel (quite innocently and by accident) pushed the button to revive all the clones. Not only perfect copies of themselves and others who are and have been stationed at the SGC, but anyone who has ever visited - friend and foe - are now free and prowling the facility. Friends could be Narim, Martouf/Lantash, Jacob/Selmak, Anise/Freya... Enemies could be Apophis, Hathor, or Ba'al.

**Season**: Takes place early 10th season, i.e. late-August 2006.

**Pairings**: Slight Sam/Martouf/Lantash

**Category**: drama, somewhat cracky and weird at times

**Warnings**: violence, major character death

**Note**: First 1/3 was written by Hathor_girl and the rest was written by Katia. I am responsible for all errors, because I made the changes to the last part (with Katia's permission) so it was the same first person pov and present time as my section. Written for phoenix_gate on DW, for Stargate Second Lives 2012.

* * *

Sam POV

We have just returned to the SGC after a little R&R, after a very tough mission, during which the Orici Adria ended up destroying Dakara - the seat of the Council of the free Jaffa. I think Teal'c took that pretty hard.

I can understand - it was almost-holy to the Jaffa, and they kinda lost part of their dream. I am just not up for much compassion right now. I am still affected by what happened not long before the most recent mission.

Still looking for weapons to fight the Ori, we followed a trail, that turned out to not yield anything. However, it briefly led us to Revanna!

Revanna...I had so badly wanted to forget that place. No such luck, when I went there at the end of July.

Martouf was shot as a zatarc on July 28th, 6 years ago. His body - and Lantash - was taken to Vorash, of course, since that is where the Tok'ra had their main base then. He and Lantash were still in stasis when the base moved to Revanna, so technically Martouf was still alive. He could even probably have been saved, had they let Lantash try and heal them both.

No such luck. Not long after coming to Revanna, Ren'al decided to take them out of stasis, remove Lantash, and let Martouf die, so she could perform an autopsy and see if she could learn something about the zatarc programming. And so as not to risk a symbiote to save a host. Poor Lantash, he didn't want to be removed, so he was weakened and spent a long time healing.

Until Zipacna arrived, attacked, and Lantash had to go into Elliot. Too weak to heal him, they both volunteered to bring the symbiote poison to the Jaffa. They died saving Dad and my team. That was almost 4 1/2 years ago.

So both Martouf and Lantash died on Revanna. Along with most of the Tok'ra I - or Jolinar - knew. Only a few hundred are left all together, and of those only maybe ten that were friendly with Jolinar.

Revanna holds only bad memories for me, and I find I cannot shake them with all the other bad thing that goes on at the time. There is nothing good to take away from the bad.

I pour a mug of coffee and set course towards the briefing room. Landry had some important information to give us. I hope it is good news, for once.

* * *

"Loki did what?" I stare at Landry, disbelieving. "I thought they had stopped him!"

"They have now." Landry assures us. "However, Thor gave us an address of a lab he thinks we'd like to check out." Landry looks apologetic. "As I said, it would seem there are some clones of you guys, at least."

Cam hides his face in his palm. It is obvious he has read the reports about the clone that was made of O'Neill, and of the problems we had then. He is probably not enjoying the thought of a mini-Cam running around with his memories.

"Wait, but if Loki made then clones, then they're not viable, right? So they'll die unless Thor fixes them?"

"No, Thor says he checked them, and they are all just fine. They'll live."

"Awesome." Cam exclaims, shaking his head.

"I think it's pretty cool!" Vala says, grinning. "How old are they? Are there one of me? I'd love to have a twin sister!"

"Who has all your knowledge?" Daniel asks.

"Well, maybe not..." Vala frowns and suddenly looks uncomfortable. "Definitely not..."

"I thought Loki had only just returned to his experiments after 19 years break, when he did the clone of Jack?" Daniel suddenly asks.

"It turns out he was lying about a great many things - the Asgard has apparently not been keeping close watch on what happened, and Loki thought he could get off more lenient if said it was just this one instance, despite him having done it on several more instances. Apparently, he was right, and they did not keep close tabs on him afterwards, just telling him to behave himself, more or less. Which he didn't, obviously." Landry said.

How do I feel about a Sam-clone? Lord knows I've met copies of me enough already! Robot-copy, Replicator-copy, alternate-universe-copies...

"Would they experience the entropic cascade failure, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c asks.

I only need to think about that for a moment. "No, they are not from another universe. Yes, they are clones of us, with memories and all, most likely, but they are from this universe. They would be more like an exact twin." I frown. "Correct that...they've got our memories and are genetically identical. They are us, but I am certain there will be no cascade failures."

"How do we determine which one has the right to our lives? Like, our position on the team?" Vala asked.

"It's actually a good question. I suppose you could say that the original has the first right, but I'm not sure that would be fair, if there is no difference." I speculate.

"That can be solved later, when you have determined if there actually are clones of you, like Thor says." Landry points out.

"Jack is still a bit creeped out by the mini-Jack that was made of him." Daniel points out. "I think he's calling himself 'John' to set himself apart from Jack...well, 'John' is Jack's real name, but...well, you know what I mean..."

"We should probably have General O'Neill join us, since he's got experience in this." I tell the General, rolling my eyes at Daniel.

Landry nods. "Good idea. I will get him here."

* * *

"I wonder what Loki's been doing with those clones?" Vala wonders.

"Let's not think about that." Daniel looks uncomfortable. "I don't like the idea of being experimented on, and a clone of me, is, after all, me!"

"I'm just looking forward to not being the only one with a mini-me." O'Neill observes, grinning. "If there's one of each of you, we can make a whole extra SG-1 team!"

I roll my eyes at him, and open the door to the lab. It is huge. Just the central room is enormous, and there are lots of corridors leading out to smaller rooms.

"Better not touch anything in here, guys." Cam warns.

"I'm just going to go and sit over here." O'Neill points to the nearest corner.

I nod, and walk to the nearest computer, and begin trying to access the data on it. It's fortunate this is not the first time I have come into contact with Asgard technology.

"The lab seems to have been built into an old palace of some kind. Loki must have thought it made a good disguise so he could better hide from the other Asgard." Daniel says, having taken a peek outside. "I'll just go and have a closer look. I think the place may have been Goa'uld."

"Who cares, Daniel!" O'Neill calls out to him. "There must be countless old Goa'uld ruins and leftover palaces, from all the various major and minor System Lords. They seem to be abandoning planets the whole time."

* * *

"Sam - have you found a way to revive our clones? And figured out where they are? I mean, there are countless rooms, full with countless of stasis-chambers, but I have no idea which ones are occupied." Cam says.

"Yup." I tell him. "I have figured out how to revive them, and I've told the system to prepare to do so. I haven't quite figured out his system yet, so I'm not sure where the clones are, but I guess if it comes down to it, I can just ask the system to revive them, and then we'll see where they show up." I grin at him.

"Yeah, why don't you." O'Neill comments from where he is sitting. He looks very bored.

"I agree." Vala adds. She has been wandering about the place, and is also getting bored. Teal'c is insisting on guarding this god forsaken place, and Daniel is lost in some 'fascinating' archaeological find. All the others are bored to tears.

"Just a moment - I thought I'd try and learn a little more and make sure there are no nasty surprises awaiting us, like maybe Loki has other people cloned than just us, and some of those could be, ah, unpleasant."

"That's a cheery thought!" O'Neill shudders. "With our luck, Ba'al's in there, with a bunch of his most loyal Jaffa."

"Actually, sir, that's a possibility. Ba'al is - not the Jaffa. Landry said Thor had said it was only people from the SGC that had been cloned, that Loki had here, and Ba'al has been to the SGC, recently. It all depends on how long ago the Asgard managed to stop him."

O'Neill snorts. "That's not funny, Carter."

I suddenly succeed in making sense of Loki's registering system and manage to access the list of people in stasis, as well as some information about them. I take a deep breath and try not to laugh hysterically.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Daniel asks, having just wandered back into the room. "Oops..."

He almost drops one of the armful of stuff he has picked up around the palace, and stumbles, dropping a tablet. It manages to fall on one of the panels - and of course it hits the only button it absolutely must not hit.

"No! Careful, Daniel!" I yell.

It is too late, and as the speakers drone out something in Asgard, and we hear machinery working, I ponder if SG-1 is cursed in some way.

"What did you just do, Daniel!" O'Neill demands, managing to get up and to him surprisingly fast for his age.

"I believe that is my right to ask!" Cam insists, giving Daniel a hard look.

"Uhhh." Daniel says, looking worried.

"The machinery has been given the command to revive the clones." I tell them, unnecessarily. They have already all guessed it.

"That shouldn't be so bad, right?" Vala asks, hopeful.

"Normally, not, no." I tell them, feeling a headache coming on. "However, Loki really did not just clone our team - though he did that too, repeatedly."

"What!" O'Neill exclaims.

"I think we better find a place to hide. There are several hundred people in the stasis pods." I tell them. "Who have now been activated and are being released as we speak."

"Several hundred!" O'Neill and Cam says at the same time.

"Uh, they aren't all clones of us, I hope? Or are they?" Vala asks.

"No, while there seems to be several of each of Daniel, Teal'c, and me, there's only one of each of you, Vala and Cam. There's even an extra one of you, General O'Neill."

"Damn! I thought Thor said they had put in some sort of protection stopping Loki from making a functional clone! Asgards! Lying bastards all of them!"

I shake my head. "I can't say I'm very fond of them right now, but they're not really to blame for the clone of you - well, except Loki, of course. The clone seems to have been made in 1997 - before we'd met the Asgard. All of us that were there at that time got cloned then. Loki seems to have taken some...well, backups, I guess, because there's versions of Daniel, me, and Teal'c from several instances. Four of each of us, actually, taken with some years between."

"Wonderful."

"Who's all the rest?" Vala wants to know.

I slowly scroll down the long lists, reading a name here and there and shaking my head slowly. "Various base personnel...Janet is there - three copies of her..." I feel happiness - she has been missed. "a selection of people that's visited the SGC over time..." I feel my breath hitch as I see Martouf - and Lantash - on the list. Several other Tok'ra - and...I look down over the text, Goa'uld. Damn! "Um, we may have a problem..." I desperately look for some way to seal off this room, having already realised we cannot stop the clones from being released.

"Tell me." O'Neill demands, a look that tells me he really does not want to know.

"We've got...at least 30 Goa'uld and maybe 10 Jaffa, though I think most of the Jaffa are free Jaffa. Now, at least. No idea if we can trust their allegiance at this point." Frustrated, I hit several buttons. "I can't shut down the release, and I can't seal this room!"

"Okay, we're out of here!" O'Neill orders.

"Get a move on, people!" Cam orders as well.

We grab our weapons, which we at least have brought, and then hurry out of the room, just as we hear several explosions somewhere in the complex.

* * *

Now it was good that Daniel had walked around and checked out the place. He has found several rooms that can be made defensible while we determine how to deal with the Goa'uld that are out there, on the loose.

Aside from that, he had found an armoury, with weapons in it. Whomever Goa'uld lived here before did not clean out everything when they left. I am beginning to suspect that Loki decided it was a good place and used his nifty Asgard beam weapons to kill all Goa'uld and Jaffa here.

I wonder if he used his ship or if there is anything installed here that we can use?

Regardless, if there are anything, it is probably in the lab, and we no longer have access to that. The enemy is in there, as we learned when we tried approaching and barely got away without getting hit by staff blasts. We don't know what they are doing, but now and then we hear screams and explosions.

"Carter, we should outnumber them - we, as in the good guys, right?" O'Neill asks, having clearly silently agreed with Cam that he has command, since he is highest rank.

I nod. "Yes, I didn't have time to check the whole lists, but there were at least 500 clones in the pods. Of those at least 30 are Goa'uld, and 10 Jaffa."

"And then there's us. The snakeheads obviously got their slimy hands on some weapons too, but we should still be able to take them, easily."

"Well..." I decide to say out loud what we all suspect is happening. "Unless the Goa'uld has killed off all out potential allies."

"Those screams and staff blast explosions." Cam nods, agreeing with me. "Yeah, could be the Goa'uld getting rid of those they know they can't trust. Though how long ago where they cloned? Do they have any knowledge about most of those people?"

"We don't know, but I saw several entries for Ba'al - host and symbiote, by the way - so I'd say they got pretty recent intel."

"Meaning they know who they can't trust and are getting rid of them." Vala concludes. "Aw, I had really hoped to meet myself!"

"If the snakes are killing innocent people, then we need to find a way to save them." O'Neill says.

"I couldn't agree more!" I say, thinking of Martouf and Lantash - are they alive again, or have they already been killed? I feel a stab of pain and fear at the thought.

"Search the rest of the place, guys!" O'Neill orders and we all hurry to comply.

* * *

I find a small control panel, which I manage to hack into, and I manage to make some of the emergency doors close down, shutting off the part of the compound we are in from the part the Goa'uld are in. I also find a schematics of the place, which indicates that the pods with clones in are not all located in corridors branching out from the lab. Some of them are on the other side of the compound, in the direction we are in, but behind door which sealed when I sealed the lab area from us. Which was good I did, as Cam just reported the Goa'uld had sent Jaffa out looking for us.

My radio beeps.

"Carter here."

"Cam. The door sealed just as the Jaffa was about to overrun us. Do you have anything to do with that?"

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Yes, I hacked a computer panel. I think there doors should hold - for a while at least."

"They are hammering at them, but they seem to hold. We need to get some better weapons before they come through, though."

I take a last look at the schematics, and run for the room that is marked 'armoury' and which should be located in our area. Hopefully, it is not behind one of the sealed areas.

I wonder briefly why the areas can be individually sealed - they all can, I just could only get to some of them. I wonder if there is some sort of poison that can be released to kill anyone that gets out, that Loki did not want out? Evil, if it is the case, but also efficient. Very Asgard. Maybe that can save us, if we can figure it out?

* * *

I reach the armoury, and the rest of my team shows up moments later. We quickly open it and take stock of what we have.

"Doesn't look so bad, but we're still only 6 people." Cam observes. "And we've already got handweapons, but we can use the grenades."

There's several racks of weapons from when the Goa'uld used this place - staff weapons, zats, grenades and the like.

"If we find any friendly clones alive, they can use these weapons." I point out.

"True, but I'm afraid the snakeheads killed'em all." O'Neill says, angrily.

He's barely said it before we hear knocking and yelling from somewhere. We listen for a moment to determine where the noise comes from, then runs for the door. We can't get to it, though, as it has the almost impenetrable metal sealing in front of it.

"Someone's in there - we can't leave them there!" Vala correctly makes clear.

We here others now, and realise there is another sealed dor on the other side, with more people behind, and then one more. So there were clone chambers in this area too! Let's hope some of them are friendly.

"Any way to tell if they're good guys or bad guys before we try to open those doors?" O'Neill demands to know.

"Wait, let me try." I say, and step up close to the doors and close my eyes, concentrating. "If they're Goa'uld or Jaffa I should be able to sense their symbiotes if they stand near the doors. Even I can usually sense them at maybe 5 feet - which I know is only like 10% of what they can, but it should be enough."

"Okay, try it."

"I can do the same." Vala says. "I will try the other doors."

"No symbiotes near this door." I tell them quickly. "Either there's none in there, or they're no where close to the door."

"I think there are some behind this one." Vala says.

"And this." I add, as I had stepped up to the next one.

"Then that solves it. We're opening the door to the snake-free room!"

"Couldn't it be Tok'ra - or Teal'c, behind those doors?" Daniel asks.

"Yeah, it can." I admit.

"Okay, but first lets get more of the sure good guys, before we open and hope!" O'Neill suggests.

"How are we going to open the doors, Sam?" Cam frowns. "Zats?"

"No, I think there's a forcefield of some kind also. If there weren't, the Goa'uld would already be out here from the area they are locked in. They have zats, as you saw."

"True." He nods. "What then?"

"No choice but to try the computers again." I go to the nearest room that has a terminal and begins to fiddle with it. I soon find a possible solution. "We can temporary weaken the forecefields enough that a zat will work. Hopefully, the Goa'uld will have already given up on trying to use those, and won't notice."

"However with out track record in luck, someone had better keep watch." O'Neill points out.

"I agree." Teal'c says.

"Okay, you and me, Teal'c." O'Neill points to the armoury. "And we better grab some of the grenades - it's the flashy ones, right? The ones that knocks you out and blinds you for some time?"

"It is. However, if we do not get to safety before using them, they will work as well on us, or better, than on the Goa'uld."

"Yeah, but they're just for last option, so that'll have to work. Maybe we can rig up something. That would be useful."

They leave, and I set to work, while Daniel, Vala, and Cam stands ready with their zats. If this is to work, they must all fire with very short time in between, to make the door and the sealing disappear before the forcefield and seal kicks in again.

I tweak the controls and call out. "Now!"

They all fire, and the door to the first room disappears!

"Yaaaay!" Vala yells, jumping in joy. "We did it!"

From the first room spills 7 confused looking people...the first two are O'Neill's, both somewhat younger ones, like in the first years of the Stargate program - the first one even still has coloured hair! Kind of cute, actually. Then comes a Daniel, looking much like the current one, and a Vala also looking much like she does now. After them follows three teen girls - one with brown hair, one with dark brown hair, and one blond. As I look at the blond, I suddenly recognize the image I saw in the mirror when I was a teenager!

"What the hell is going on here!" One of the O'Neill's quickly demands, proving without doubt that the personality is there too - this is without a doubt him!

"I believe that would be my line!" The other O'Neill says.

Daniel starts laughing like a silly, and the other Daniel - as well as the Vala's - join in.

I groan and hold my head, and Cam just grins. He's probably pleased he doesn't have a double or a mini-me. Yet! We haven't opened the other rooms.

* * *

We talk for a little while, and explain what is going on to the confused people. The two other teens are Vala and Janet - and unsurprisingly, all the teens have all the memories of the adult versions. I think I hate Loki!

Encouraged by the fact that they are all friendly, we call O'Neill and Teal'c on the radios.

"Sir, we've got 7 friendlies. Any change from the Goa'uld?" I ask.

"Understood. Sounds good, Carter. The Goa'uld didn't notice anything."

"That's great. We're going to try the next room. Be prepared."

"Sure that's wise?"

"We're 11 people with weapons. I think we can take them. There's probably not many more in that room than in this one. There seems to be 10 pods in each room, so that's the maximum there could be."

"Okay. Go ahead, then. Oh, and Carter? Who were the people in the first room?"

I tell him, and after some times silence, he just sighes and shuts of the radio. I grin as I turn to the others.

"I'm guessing he wasn't happy to hear the Asgard cloned his ass?" The O'Neill who has chosen to be called Jon, says.

"Nope, he wasn't - especially since he's tried it before, but you wouldn't know about that - you were cloned before that, and so has that memories, right?"

"Right. Gives me a headache to think about."

* * *

We stand ready as the door to the next room opens, and several people start to come out, all being a bit nervous. First one out is my Dad! I feel a lump in my throat. he has been dead for more than a year. Well, not this one, obviously. "Dad!" I say in an unsteady voice.

"Sammie." He nods at me, then looks confused back over his shoulder. "There's another one of you in there. Not that I am surprised, given some of the other people in there."

She comes out of the room, me - perhaps a couple years younger, but no more. I shake my head. "This is crazy."

We all relax as the rest of the people step out of the room, since the first ones were so calm, there is obviously no danger.

Teal'c follows - and I don't think any of us can tell if he is the same age as our own one, or a younger version - until an obviously younger man steps out, with a golden symbol on his forehead. A teen Teal'c. Why did Loki decide to copy the gold tattoo? There is no reason for that!

A very recognizable Janet steps out, and I feel like hugging her. How I have missed her! Then comes a very cute young teen, who I feel I should recognize, and then it hits me that he must be Martouf - and Lantash, as I sense a symbiote in him. He smiles at me, and greets me. This is weird, but maybe the teen version of me can at least be happy with him?

That is, if we all survive this!

The rest of the people in there are all teens - Freya/Anise, Yosuuf/Garshaw, and Narim. I don't know if I should laugh or cry. Most of these people we can't ask to fight with us against the enemy here, even if they have their adult memories. They are still children. I wonder who we will find in the last room?

* * *

The kids are safely hidden in one of the rooms, with a couple adults as guards. The rest of us stand ready as the door to the last chamber opens.

Out comes Aldwin and Freya/Anise, followed by a teen version of my dad, with Selmak! I don't know how to handle that!

After them comes three versions of Martouf/Lantash, all looking alike - but one of them with an arm protectively around a young me - like maybe shortly after I joined the Stargate program...or as I had just become host to Jolinar, I realise when they come closer and I sense the symbiote in me/her. There is also another Daniel in there, as well as one teen Cam Mitchell.

"O-kaaaay!" Cam grins, then frowns, unsure how to react to this.

Oh, man, is he not the only one!

* * *

O'Neill and Teal'c - well versions of them - returns from guarding the Goa'uld to tell us that the Goa'uld did not notice the forcefields being down for the few seconds, and did not remove the doors. They are still sealed in.

I think O'Neill is enjoying the fact that he is no longer the only one with a clone - or a mini-me.

"Think it's time the SGC opened their own school?" He grins, as all the teens scowl at him.

"Well, we've got enough weapons for everyone, so I suggest a couple is delegated to look after the kids, and then the rest of us go and see if we can kill the snakeheads - erhhh, the bad snakeheads, I mean of course!" The youngest O'Neill, the one from early in the program, says. He's still really confused about the idea of good Goa'uld.

We pick a room that is well defensible, and the ten teens - or fourteen, if you count the symbiotes, and then there's the infant in teen Teal'c...okay, the very young people - are all to stay in there. They're not happy, given that they have the memories of the adult versions, but finally relents. One of the O'Neill's and the adult clone-Teal'c stays to look after them.

The rest of us - 18 in total - arm ourselves and goes to make a plan.

* * *

"Sam - and I mean the one currently on my team - is there a way to tell how many baddies are behind those doors?" Cam nodded towards the sealed door to the area where the main lab was.

"Maybe..." I start thinking about it. "If I can get into the main computer systems, instead of just the system for the doors."

"What do you need for that?"

"My laptop, I'm afraid, and that's in there." I point at the door to the main lab.

"Any other ideas?" General O'Neill asks.

"Release the poison the Asgard has set up and hope we can escape before it kills us." I say, mostly sarcastically.

"How would we do that?"

"I think I can get to that through the interface I used to get to the doors, but I cannot control where it's released."

"Meaning it would flood this section just as much as all the others." One of the Martoufs conclude.

"Yes."

"Well that's out, then!" Cam says.

"We cannot allow what is potentially a large number of Goa'uld system lords to get out. We are all expendable, compared to that." Aldwin observes.

"Errr, let's hold off on the suicide mission for a little while, shall we?" General O'Neill exclaims.

"If you can get your laptop, can you control where the poison is released?" Anise asks.

"Possibly. Yeah, probably." I tell her.

"Okay, so our plan is to open that door, get to your laptop, get out again, reseal the door to that area, and then hack the computer system so the Asgard poison can get to the bad snakeheads, and not ourselves?" clone-O'Neill summarizes.

"Yeah, pretty much." I admit.

"That's crazy!"

"It may also be futile. How do we now that all the Goa'uld are in the areas that will be flooded? Could not some have already escaped?" One of the Lantash's say.

I nod. "Yes, it's possible. I can't really tell anything until I can get to the computer systems."

"Contact the Asgard? Tell them to come clean up their own mess?" general O'Neill looks angry.

"I don't think they have the time. Thor told us about this place, remember? He should have known what awaited us here, and he could have done something about it, but he didn't. He just told us he'd checked the clones and found them to be perfect and viable, and then said the rest was up to us." I remind him.

"Awesome!"

"So, back to at least the first part of the first plan. We go in and get the laptop, then reseal the room." Cam says.

* * *

"Ready?" I ask.

"Ready!"

I toggle the door's forcefield and they remove it with zats. We all run into the lab room. Luckily, there are few in there, maybe 10 people, and they are all at the other end, but sprinting towards us. I see 6 Jaffa, someone that looks like Camulus, Apophis, and two Ba'als. The Goa'uld yell commands and the Jaffa start firing at us.

Soon the place is full of weapons fire, and we all take cover as well as we can, behind various machines. I am worried what will happen if we destroy anything in here? However, the stuff seems pretty impervious to our weaponsfire, so maybe not.

The others cover me as I run for the table I put my laptop on, and snatch it. I hear someone cry out from behind me, and as I dive for cover I see Martouf get hit in the shoulder.

I cry out and skid to a stop beside him.

"Get...get to safety, Sa...Samantha." He managed.

"I'm not leaving you behind to die again!" I grab his good arm and start pulling him on the luckily smooth floor, while trying to hold onto my laptopn with my other arm.

Aldwin hurries towards us, and starts helping, while the others do their best to provide cover fire. We make it to safety. How do we get out of the room, though? More Jaffa and Goa'uld are streaming into the room from the doors at the other end, and finally we realise there is no other choice than to make a run for it.

We fire off several volleys in the enemies direction and sprint for the exit. I know we have gotten at least four or five of the enemies, but they seem to have a lot still.

General O'Neill is hit by several staff blasts just before we reach the door, and falls to the floor, dead. Daniel and I turn to go to him, but Cam pulls me along, and Teal'c grabs Daniel.

We get outside, and my Dad...the clone of my Dad, two of the Martoufs, and the clone of O'Neill push the metal plate we had gotten from one of the rooms, in front of the door opening. It fits, almost exactly, and is only a little bit too large. Teal'c fires at it four times in each corner, the staff blasts melting the metal enough to make it stick to the door frame.

We hurry back, and Anise loops a special-made grenade to it, which she made by tinkering with the Goa'uld grenades. We have all made it some distance away, but we still pass out as the enormous flash hits everything.

* * *

When we wake up again, I - and probably most everyone else - are blinded for a little while. It is not so bad as it was the first time I experienced this kind of weapon, since I had my back tuned and was some distance away.

Soon, the world is grey instead of black, and then I can see again. I nervously walk to the door, but no Goa'uld have come through. The metal looks as if it has been melted, and then quickly hardened again, and it is now completely stuck in the door frame, with no gaps anywhere. It will not be easy to remove. With the door back in place, the forcefield has sprung up again, which is a very good thing, or I am sure the Goa'uld and Jaffa would just have used their zats to remove this door, like we did with the other.

I remember general O'Neill was killed, and I feel sad. I have not seen him much recently, but we were team mates for a long while, and I consider him a good friend. The grief is offset by the knowledge that there are two more of him, alive and well, though.

"How are people? How many did we lose?" Cam asks, worried.

I remember that Martouf - one of them - was wounded, and runs to check on him. I find him lying on the floor, alive, and with the wound healing. He is unconscious right now, though, but alive. I am very relieved.

It turns out we lost general O'Neill, and Daniel's clone. No one else. I suppose we should be grateful, even if it is hard when some were killed. This clone-business is making me completely confused!

My laptop is undamaged, and I connect it to one of the wallpanels. After some time I get a connection into the Asgard computer core.

"All the clone-pods were opened. There were 31 Goa'uld, and 15 Jaffa in them - the rest were humans or Tok'ra. Most of the pods where in the area accessible to the Goa'uld, so they killed all humans and Tok'ra there." I tell them in a broken voice. It is hard to see the names of all these people - people I knew or know - that were killed without getting a chance to fight back.

"Sucks." clone-O'Neill...O'Neill, observes. "We'll get the bastards responsible!"

"We killed four Jaffa and two Goa'uld - both Ba'al clones."

"So there are still 11 Jaffa loyal to the Goa'uld in there, and 29 Goa'uld!" Cam exclaims.

"Which Goa'uld are we talking about?" Jacob asks.

I read the lists. "Looks like...one Amaterasu, one Hathor, one Camulus, one Nirrti, one Apophis, one Yu, one Cronus, 16 Ba'al clones, and a teen version of each of the Goa'uld." I shake my head. "Unbelievable. I wonder why Loki did these kind of things?"

"We cannot allow them to escape." a distorted voice suddenly says from one of my clones.

I am a little shocked for a moment, then remember Jolinar is still in her. "Ah, yeah, no, we won't. If no one has any other plans, then I suggest we try the poison route." I frown. I really need to talk to Jolinar. I think it would help me a lot. I wonder how, well, I handle being a host. Have I agreed to remain a host, or is it just for the time being? I decide that is for later to discuss.

* * *

"Okay, I have managed to get into the control of the poison - and boy is it a potent one - and I am fairly sure I can control which areas it floods." I tell them.

"Carter! 'Fairly' sure, is not good enough!" O'Neill exclaims.

"Sorry, sir. The best I can do is 95% probability nothing will leak out here. We have messed with the sealings, and broken some of the forcefields, so we cannot control it as well as it was originally."

"That'll have to do, then." Cam decides. Now when general O'Neill is dead, he is again the highest ranking - or at least as high ranking as the two other O'Neill's, and me. "What are the Goa'uld doing?"

"They've almost gotten the door out opened!" I exclaim, discovering that.

"Release the poison. Quickly!" Cam orders.

"Yes, sir." I do, and with some distaste I follow the diffussion on the screen - and hope nothing gets in here where we are.

We all sit, somewhat worried, and unconsciously try to take small breaths, if the poison has gotten in here. Not that it will make much of a difference, but it's how people are.

"Well?" my dad asks, after some minutes have passed.

I take a deep breath. "The poison has achieved maximum dispersal. The Goa'uld and the Jaffa have stopped moving around, and I think they are dead - except..."

"What? Except, what, Carter!" O'Neill demands.

"They got the door open, sir. The poison had already spread, so I don't know if any of them made it out, but they may have."

"We need to get in there and check! How long will the poison persist?" Cam asks.

"Not very long. I have started the ventilation system in there, so any remnants will clear out quickly, and the open door out will help too."

* * *

We have waited for nearly 15 minutes, for the system to deem the area that was flooded with poison, to have become safe again.

The me that is still host to Jolinar seems to be coping well, and one of the Martouf/Lantash's are talking to them. I very much suspect she will chose to remain a host.

I am sitting beside the wounded Martouf/Lantash. They are still unconscious, but the wound has almost healed, and they are breathing regularly. I am certain they will wake up soon. I am holding my hand on his.

"How is he?" Janet asks.

"Fine, I think." I smile at her. "I missed you, you know. It's wonderful to have you back."

"Yes, Daniel told me I was killed." She grimasses. "That's really a strange thing to say!"

"Don't I know it!" I grin, a little sadly.

Martouf makes a soft sound, and opens his eyes.

"I think I'll leave the two...three of you alone." Janet grins. "Talk to you later!"

"Definitely!" I smile at her again, then look at Martouf. "Hey - are you okay?" I notice I am still holding his hand, and self-consciously I pull it away.

He smiles at me. "I am well - as is Lantash." He looks in the direction of my hand. "I do not mind you holding my hand. It was nice."

I blush a little, then take his hand again. "Yes." I draw a sharp intake of breath as I look into his grey-blue eyes. I see both love and a hint of lust there. I very much look forward to getting away from this place and back to the SGC or the Tok'ra. Anywhere, actually, as long as I can be alone with these two.

My attention is pulled back to the rest of the world when my laptop pings.

"What does that mean, Samantha?"

"That the poison has dispersed completely and that it is safe to enter the lab-area again." I tell him.

* * *

It took us a while to get the 'door' to the lab-area open, and we have checked on the dead Jaffa and Goa'uld. From what we can tell, one Ba'al, the teen Hathor, and one Apophis, got away. That will mean trouble, but they will find that the galaxy is not so friendly a place for them as it has been, so we are not worrying too much.

We have picked up the rest of our group, and are carefully proceeding to the Stargate, making sure to look out for ambushes from the escaped Goa'uld.

However, we find their tracks leading to the Stargate, so there is nothing to worry about. They have already fled the planet, which was also the only sensible thing to do.

We dial Earth, and send the IDC, then walk through the Stargate. They will be surprised, when they see all these people! I wonder how we handle the problem with multiple people who I suppose all have the right to the same life, possessions, rank...but I am sure it will work out.

I smile at my Martouf/Lantash, who is walking beside me, and they smile back. They are talking of staying on Earth, and joining the SGC, while the other versions of them - and the rest of the Tok'ra - will go to the tunnels. I am sure the Tok'ra will be happy to get some more people. They have lost far too many in the last several years, and I am happy that for once, we, their allies, can bring them more people, instead of cause their people to be killed, as I feel we have been guilty of now and then, with the way we rush out and stir up trouble in the galaxy.

I feel good about my future, for the first time in a long time. It is a wonderful feeling.


End file.
